newjerseyfandomcom-20200215-history
39:4-82. Keeping to right
39:4-82. Keeping to right 39:4-82. Keeping to right Upon all highways of sufficient width, except upon one-way streets, the driver of a vehicle shall drive it on the right half of the roadway. He shall drive a vehicle as closely as possible to the right-hand edge or curb of the roadway, unless it is impracticable to travel on that side of the roadway, and except when overtaking and passing another vehicle subject to the provisions of sections 39:4-84 and 39:4-85 of this Title. Amended by L.1951, c. 23, p. 81, s. 43. 39:4-82.1. Two roadway highways; driving upon Whenever any highway has been divided into two roadways by leaving an intervening space or by a physical barrier or clearly indicated dividing section so constructed so as to impede vehicular traffic, every vehicle shall be driven only upon the right-hand roadway and no vehicle shall be driven over, across or within any such dividing space, barrier or section, except through an appropriate opening in such physical barrier or dividing section or space or at a cross over or intersection established by public authority. L.1951, c. 23, p. 81, s. 41. 39:4-84. Passing to right when proceeding in opposite directions Drivers of vehicles proceeding in opposite directions shall pass each other to the right, each giving to the other at least one-half of the available traveled portion of the highway as nearly as possible. 39:4-85. Passing to left when overtaking; passing when in lines; signalling to pass; passing upon right The driver of a vehicle overtaking another vehicle proceeding in the same direction shall pass at a safe distance to the left thereof and shall not again drive to the right side of the roadway until safely clear of the overtaken vehicle. If vehicles on the roadway are moving in two or more substantially continuous lines, the provisions of this paragraph and section 39:4-87 of this Title shall not be considered as prohibiting the vehicles in one line overtaking and passing the vehicles in another line either upon the right or left, nor shall those provisions be construed to prohibit drivers overtaking and passing upon the right another vehicle which is making or about to make a left turn. The driver of an overtaking motor vehicle not within a business or residence district shall give audible warning with his horn or other warning device before passing or attempting to pass a vehicle proceeding in the same direction. The driver of a vehicle may overtake and pass another vehicle upon the right as provided in this section only under conditions permitting such movement in safety. In no event shall such movement be made by driving off the pavement or main-traveled portion of the roadway. Amended by L.1951, c. 23, p. 82, s. 45. 39:4-85.1 Designation of one-way traffic. 42.The commissioner with respect to highways under his jurisdiction may by regulation, and local and county authorities with respect to highways under their jurisdiction may by ordinance or resolution designate any such highway or any separate roadway of such highway for one-way traffic and shall erect appropriate signs giving notice thereon. Upon a highway or roadway properly designated and signed for one-way traffic, a vehicle shall be driven only in the direction designated. L.1951,c.23,s.42; amended 2003, c.13, s.50. = External Links = Category: Statutes